It's a Different Disco, Honey
by The Alleycat Ulan
Summary: Because real life isn't like the games they played in high school. Kyoya/Haruhi, implied Tamaki/Haruhi


**It's Different Disco, Honey**

_Because real life isn't like the games they played in high school._

_

* * *

_

The hotel balcony looked out over the river and the lights of the buildings against the skyline reflected in the dark waters of twilight. If she looked really hard Haruhi imagined she could see people walking along the beach, their silhouettes joined because they were holding hands. But she knew deep down that there weren't any people walking hand in hand along the beach; fantasies like that just didn't exist not matter how hard she wished it to be otherwise.

A light breeze played with her hair, but it was welcome after the heat of the day.

_Anything_ was welcome after a day like that.

She felt rather than heard the movement behind her and she turned to see Kyoya stepping out to join her. Her eyes drifted back to the skyline as he came to a stop behind her.

A human presence. Not warming or comforting; just a presence that was simply here and now and _how things were. _

He placed a cool hand on her shoulder, whether he was trying to comfort her or just reminding himself that this was their existence it was hard to tell.

'I didn't know he'd be here,' he offered, as if it might make things better.

Haruhi remained silent for a moment while her mind screamed. 'I know,' when she spoke her words were soft and almost lost to the Paris night.

Kyoya's hand lingered, but only for a moment, and then he removed it.

'I'm going to bed,' he said, 'You should too,'

Haruhi nodded, but she hadn't really heard him.

Fifteen minutes later the rapidly dropping temperature forced her inside. She spared the king bed a glance on her way to the door; sure enough Kyoya was already there, chest rising and falling in the relaxed breathing of sleep. She envied him in that way.

The corridor was long and deserted and she didn't know where she was going anyway. She entered the lift and pressed a button; it didn't matter which. When it stopped at that floor she pressed another and so on.

But then its course changed and went "down" instead of her requested "up". At first Haruhi didn't even care, until the doors slid open.

Tamaki stared openly at her and it was only now that it occurred to her she was in her pyjamas; a ridiculous silky affair to forewent comfort in favour of pomp. She said nothing.

Silently he stepped in and pressed the button for his own floor.

The upbeat music of the lift could never have been more inappropriate.

It stopped and opened at Tamaki's floor. He made to exit and then stopped, one foot still in the lift the other out.

'Haruhi, I...'

Haruhi met his gaze unflinchingly, her face blank. The emotions that were oh so clear in his own eyes were driven back.

'It was good to see you again, Ohtori-san,' he stepped out and was gone, but his words lingered. Haruhi would remember them for a long time.

She would remember a lot of things he said to her for a long time. She endeavoured to remember _them all_.

The most Kyoya had done in her absence was roll over. Haruhi didn't mind; she was thankful in fact.

Tomorrow morning they would leave. A 10a.m flight to Singapore and then onto Sydney for a few days and after that New York. They had plenty of time.

She slipped into the bed beside Kyoya, and he shifted a little in his sleep. Still sitting up, Haruhi reached over and placed a delicate hand against his cheek, brushing his hair away to reveal the porcelain skin.

His eyes flickered open and he looked at her, eyes dark, 'I'm sorry,'

Haruhi attempted a little smile but messed it up and it only looked sad instead, 'I know,' she replied.

Because she really did know he was sorry; they all were.

* * *

_Don't worry, I don't completely get it either =S_

_Written because it randomly occurred to me that I hadn't written a Host Club oneshot since November last year. And so I wrote this? _

_Definitely not what I had in mind when I had that thought, but here it is anyway. Title came from the song 'We Dance to a Different Disco, Honey' by Short Stack, but really the song is completely irrelevant, it's just what I happened to be listening to when I was writing. _

_I suppose you can think of it as something to do with the Tamaki vs Kyoya competition for Haruhi that their fathers were discussing at the end of the anime. It seems Kyoya won, although none of them seem overly happy with the way things have panned out. _

_Reviews would be appreciated, thanks for reading =)_

_~The Alleycat Ulan_


End file.
